


[Podfic] Суббота

by serorisumu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: Позднее утро субботы создано для неторопливого секса, завтрака, плавно переходящего в ужин, долгих поцелуев, которые будут напоминать Ендже, как ему повезло с лучшим на свете бойфрендом (в смысле с Марком), и, может быть, парочки рейдов в ЛоЛ, если останется время между раундами три и четыре.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Суббота

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Суббота](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691731) by [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox). 



> По просьбе Иры и с большим удовольствием =)


End file.
